


Soulmates

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I dont want to come up with a creative title, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Soulmate Au where your soulmates name appears on your wrist and you’re colorblind until the first time you kiss them.





	Soulmates

Race ran back to the lodging house as quick as he could. He wanted to get to sheepshead fast, but he needed to grab his coat from his room first, it was a lot colder than he had been expecting. He ran up the stairs, but changed his course so he could see if Romeo was back yet, sometimes he liked to come with and watch the horses while Race played poker.

He ran into the room without knocking and immediately regretted it.

“Hey Romeo ya wan- AHH MY EYES” he immediately changed course and covered his eyes when he realized that Romeo was busy making out with Specs. He dropped to the floor dramatically as Romeo and Specs stopped to glare at him.

“What do you want Race?” Romeo asked, his words sounding clipped and annoyed.

“I was going to see if you wanted to come the Sheepsted with me, but I didn’t realize you had a previous engagement” Race teased, winking at Specs.

“Get out”

“Fine,” Race said dusting himself off and walking out the door “Have fun!” He faintly heard Romeo swearing at him but decided it wasn’t his problem and grabbed his coat.

He ran out the door, hoping he could get to Sheepstead fast. That hadn’t been the first time he walked in on Romeo and Specs, they had been practically attached at the mouth since they discovered they were soulmates. Subconsciously Race looked down at his tattoo, the word Sean stared up at him, he usually kept it covered; no one wants to buy papers from a gay kid, but at the same time it was nice to know there was someone out there for him. Not that it mattered, none of the Newsies used their real names for he knew he was living with his soulmate.

∞∞∞

Spot hated the idea of soulmates, the idea of there being someone for everyone made no sense. He clearly didn’t have a soulmate no name or design was on his wrist, the tattoos were supposed to appear between the ages of 13 and 18, he was 17 and time was running out. And if a name appeared it would probably be a girl just like his father had hoped, he wasn’t supposed to like boys, it was probably just a stupid phase.  _That lasted for 8 years?_  The day he accidentally came out was also the day he got kicked out. His father hadn’t wanted a gay kid living with him or his other kids. Spot occasionally wondered what had happened to his big sister, probably left. She had been planning to leave for years before Spot got kicked out. He shook his head to try to clear the memories. Not right now. He could panic and reminisce when he got back to the lodging house, not in the middle of the Brooklyn bridge. He breathed slowly until he was pulled out of his daydream by someone running into him from behind.

“I’m so sorry” The person said standing up and offering their hand which he declined standing up himself.

“Who are you?” Spot asked, he was cute. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he had on a newsie cap but Spot didn’t recognize him.

“Name’s Race, Who are you?” Race asked, subtly checking out the cute newsie he ran into.(Or at least he hoped it was subtle)

Spot glared at him “Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn”

Race backed off a little “Sorry Conlon, figured you’d have better things to do then stand on a bridge” It was probably a bad idea to tease one of the most powerful newsies in new York, but Race didn’t care

Spot rolled his eyes “What’s your business in Brooklyn?”

“Going to Sheepstead, want to come?” Race flirted as he leaned against the railing

“Manhattan?” Spot asked. Race gave off a similar vibe to Jack Kelly and a lot of the Manhattan newsies who thought they owned the world and flirted with anything they came into contact with.

“Whateva happened to romance” Race pouted.

“Fell off the bridge just like you will if you don’t answer my question” Spot said, stepping closer and glaring at Race

Race completed ignored the threat and instead leaned closer “You seem stressed how bout we head back to my place”

Fine two can play that game. Spot smiled and leaned closer “Sure thing pretty boy where would that be?”

He felt accomplished at how flustered Race looked, bright red and open mouthed “M-Manhattan”

Spot nodded “That’s what I thought, proceed” Spot concluded, not wanting to deal with the cute guy from Manhattan. Not that Spot would ever admit he was cute. He walked pointlessly around until he glanced down at his arm and stopped to stare, there on his arm a name had appeared Antonio written nearly across his wrist. He turned around and started walking back to the Lodging house, he didn’t think he knew a Antonio and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

∞∞∞

Race walked back from Sheepstead later that night it was getting dark so he walked faster than he usually did. If he wasn’t home by nine Jack would get worried and do something stupid. He wondered if he would run into Spot then reminded himself that he didn’t care. Spot was just a Brooklyn kid with a ego bigger than he was.  _“Where you headed pretty boy?”_  Sure he was intriguing and cute, but Race had met plenty of pretty people and none of them had gotten him that flustered. He made a promise to himself that he would do anything he could to get payback, and maybe get to know this so called ‘King of Brooklyn. He looked hopefully down the bridge but didn’t see Spot. Then again he could be wrong, it’s really hard to tell people apart when you can’t see colors, everyone just wore the same gray shirt and grey pants.

“Hey! Manhattan”

Race turned around to see Spot walking towards him “What do you want?” Race asked leaning against the guardrail on the bridge.

“I need to talk to you” Spot clarified leaning against the bridge next to Race

Race rolled his eyes “You want to plan our date?” He immediately regretted his choice of words and briefly considered throwing himself off the bridge. But to his delight a light blush appeared on Spot’s cheeks.

“No!” Spot glared

Race immediately decided that he liked making Spot blush and that he was going to do it again “I would be open to a date, I bet I could show you a good time” He flirted

Spot rolled his eyes “I’m regretting initiating this conversation”

“Can’t I make some friends?” Race asked. He lightly poked Spot in the shoulder but backed off when he flinched.

“You don’t want friends you want a one night stand” Spot reminded him

“Fine that is true, but I would also like to get to know you, and maybe make it two nights” Race had no idea why he was trying so hard to get to know the stuck up 'King of Brooklyn’ but he never was one to do things halfway.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that”

Race’s mind went into overdrive. He was extremely surprised that Spot was willing to play along this far, one of the main advantages to playing poker for years was he had a good poker face, something he took advantage of constantly. The most logical plan his mind came up with was kissing Spot, maybe not the greatest idea but the best he could think of with his mind short circuiting.

Spot was expecting a quick reply of maybe some blushing. He wasn’t expecting Race to disappear into his mind and ignore all of Spot’s attempts to get his attention “Pretty boy? Manhattan” Spot snapped his fingers under Race’s nose “Race!”

Race shot up “What?!” He looked around and realized that he had to leave now or else he would be late “I would love to continue this-” He fumbled for the right words “This fantastic conversation, but I need to go” He leaned closer lightly kissing Spot’s cheek. As he ran off he smugly noted that Spot’s cheeks had turned a bright red and he looked completely disoriented.

The walk home was pitch black and made Race glad he made this walk every day. It was too dark to see anything and he was so tired he got to bed and immediately passed out on his bed ignoring Romeo’s teasing about why he was late.

∞∞∞

Race woke up completely disoriented “Why is it so bright!” He complained burying his face in his pillow before realizing exactly why the world seemed so bright “I can see!”

Crutchie rolled his eyes “Race that happens everyday”

Race jumped out of bed and spun around “No like I can see colors!” He grabbed Crutchie’s shoulders “I can see colors!”

“We heard ya last time, who were you kissing last night, your pillow?” Jack asked

Race rolled his eyes “I was kissing a boy” he corrected before realizing he probably should think before he speaks “Shit”

“I knew it” Jack exclaimed “Didn’t I” Jack looked at Crutchie who just rolled his eyes fondly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Race asked, crossing his arms

“I don’t know, you give off a very gay vibe” Romeo admitted, turning to Jack and Crutchie who were looking at him like he was nuts “What he does, come on Specs you agree with me” He asked looking to Specs for assistance. Specs just shrugged and went back to getting dressed.

“So do you have someone to find?” Crutchie asked pulling Jack closer.

Race nodded hesitantly and turned back towards the door “I’m going to go find my soulmate!” He exclaimed “And wow that wall is a hideous color”

∞∞∞

Race ran to the bridge, hoping to find Spot there. He got distracted multiple times mostly from parks and birds. He couldn’t get over the fact that everything was so colorful. The second he reached the bridge he looked around the bridge hopefully, He had no clue where the Brooklyn lodging house was and getting lost was not on his list of things to do. He finally found Spot sitting at one of the benches watching the water, not really a habit he would have pinned on Spot but he got why. He always had loved the river, mostly because people would occasionally fall into it leading to a good selling day, but also because it just kept moving no matter what happened. He cautiously sat down next to Spot.

“I woke up this morning and realized every shirt I own is red” Spot stated still looking at the river.

Race dissolved into a fit of giggling “Really? I guess it’s just your color”

“Apparently” Spot agreed

“So what happens now?” Race asked. Maybe they would just forget about it, some people met their soulmate but continued living their life as if it hadn’t happened.

“What do you think?” Spot asked, poking Race in the shoulder “I’d like to get to know you Pretty Boy”

Race blushed “That sounds like a great idea” He paused “Sean”

“Idiot,” Spot pushed Race off the bench and he fell onto the ground. After brief debate on how to get payback, he stood up and sat right back down in Spot’s lap “I hate you” Spot complained

“Sure ya do” Race teased. He leaned in for a light kiss “How 'bout now?”

Spot pretended to think “I might be willing to reconsider,” He pulled Race in for another kiss “How about that date?”

“That sounds like a perfect idea” Race agreed “The park is amazing, we should start there”

Let’s just say they got to know each other very well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 20 one-shots to upload today, wish me luck.
> 
> Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals.


End file.
